


In the shelter of my arms

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “You ought to wear this before we start getting things set for the battle,” Jon murmured, holding the armour out towards her.She nodded slowly, taking the object from his hands. But as she looked at it, she felt confusion over how she was supposed to wear it. It looked more like a corset than the traditional armour and she knew she wouldn’t be able to tie it herself.“Would you help me?” she asked, glancing up to where Jon was already retreating.





	In the shelter of my arms

It was a silly thing really, she thought as she let her hand trace the curve of the bedpost, her thumb memorizing the shape of the direwolf’s ear to memory, that she was sad about the prospect of losing all of this.

Of course, Sansa knew her life and the life of her people were much more important than pretty furniture and trinkets but it saddened her all the same to think that all the work her ancestors had done to build Winterfell would be destroyed, all the memories of her parents and the happiness she had known as a child would be likely destroyed once the battle was done.

It was a silly thing to feel sad about, she knew, but she felt sad all the same.

A soft knock broke through her thoughts and she murmured for her visitor to come in and finally tore her gaze away from her bed.

Jon offered a small smile as he entered, a piece of black armour held across one arm. Sansa raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

“You ought to wear this before we start getting things set for the battle,” Jon murmured, holding the armour out towards her.

She nodded slowly, taking the object from his hands. But as she looked at it, she felt confusion over how she was supposed to wear it. It looked more like a corset than the traditional armour and she knew she wouldn’t be able to tie it herself.

“Would you help me?” she asked, glancing up to where Jon was already retreating.

“Of course.” He turned back to face her and Sansa held the armour out to him again and Jon chuckled. “You’ll want to put your arms through first.”

She flushed at her mistake and felt the scowl before she could stop it. For some reason, that only made Jon’s smile widen and his hand was cupping her cheek before she had even registered that he had moved it. Anger was replaced with a different heat, bubbling in her stomach as she looked into his eyes and used all her strength not to close her own from the bliss his touch evoked.

Attempting to distract herself, she pushed her arms through the sleeves and shrugged the piece up over her shoulders. Jon watched her silently and she watched his throat bob tightly.

He moved around behind her and Sansa bit her lip against the urge to whimper as his hands cupped her hips to steady her before he pulled the sides together and began to tie the laces. It took all of Sansa’s self-control to remain still with his breath ghosting across her neck as he worked, making her blood howl through her veins in her need for him.

Her head turned slightly, a sudden urge to look at him. His eyes lifted as he sensed her gaze and his lips lifted slightly in a smile.

She felt her heart pounding as his fingers traced a feather-light path across her back, her breath hitching as the stupid, horrifying urge of turning around and kissing him flooded her veins.

"It suits you," he murmured, his hands settling on her shoulders. "Arya said you'd like this design."

"It is lovely," she agreed, looking down at herself. And then she giggled, spinning to face him. "Could you imagine what everyone would think of me wearing armour?"

Jon's lips lifted slightly with a half smile but fell just as quickly and Sansa fell silent immediately. Stepping closer, she reached for his hand, clasping it in one and folding the other on top. Jon blinked, as though he had only just realised she was there before he looked away again.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. I..." He sighed, lifting his other hand to lay it on top of hers. "I'll tell you, I promise. But I can't right now."

"Very well," she replied with a small smile. "I'll be here when you're ready to tell me."

Jon nodded before he suddenly smiled at her, genuine in the crinkle of his eyes. "You're like a lady from a song."

Sansa laughed, shaking her head ad resisting the urge to scoff because ladies didn't do such things even when she was not amused or unimpressed. "Don't make fun of me Jon!"

"I'm not," he insisted, his smile growing. "I mean it. You're as brave as a lady in a song."

"Armour doesn't make me a warrior Jon."

"No," he agreed. "But you don't have to be a warrior to be brave."

She could feel her cheeks warming and had to duck her eyes away from his in fear that he would see her horrid, filthy desires for him reflected back to him. Luckily, he seemed not to notice as he moved his hands from hers.

"I'll see you at the planning meeting tonight," he murmured, stepping away from her with a small nod.

She watched him leave, her lungs aching with holding her breath until the door closed and she let the sob break free.

Life was cruel, she thought sadly as she covered her mouth to stop the sounds echoing around her, taunting her. It was cruel to give her a man who was brave, gentle and strong but make him unattainable to her. Life was not a song, she reminded herself. 

She would have to stop loving Jon Snow before she truly had her heart broken.


End file.
